


Charlotte's Bloody Revenge

by KillerFlash



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Foot Fetish, Large Breasts, Murder, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Revenge, Shooting Guns, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerFlash/pseuds/KillerFlash
Summary: Charlotte Watsford is back and with a taste for bloody revenge. Ever since she lost her powers and her tail, she has been fixated on wanting to KILL Cleo and Lewis. Now that Cleo and co + Ash, Kim and even Elliot (Who is also a merman) are going to have a sleepover without any parents at the weekend, she might have a chance.Side note, this is taken 1 year after Emma and Elliot return from their worldly travels, after the mermaids have graduated. And Bella is Bisexual while Elliot is Gay.
Relationships: Ash Dove/Emma Gilbert, Lewis McCartney/Cleo Sertori, Will Benjamin/Bella Hartley, Zane Bennett/Rikki Chadwick
Kudos: 2





	Charlotte's Bloody Revenge

It was like a fairytale for 2 high flying university students on the Gold Coast. Cleo Sertori and Lewis McCartney have been at each other's side for 3 years, ever since elementary school, through their childhood years, even when Lewis found out she was a mermaid. They've started dating since then, taking it slow and steady before making it semi-official after their dance at the Juicenet cafe. And it would've been officially official, had a certain bitch not came into the picture. Yes, in their junior year of high school, a new girl arrived who previously studied at Rosewood Secondary, the girl who had a romantic interest in Lewis, the girl Lewis fell head over heels for, the girl who suddenly entitled herself to the hot blondie just to spite the tanned beauty, the girl who eventually found out about the secret of the mermaids and the magic of Mako Island no, let that be rephrased... the girl who became a mermaid and was granted all the powers (but Bella's). The girl who believed was destined to be a mermaid, the girl who berated Cleo for even having the locket she rightfully owned and made her run away or rather swim to sea... and much worse, the girl who manipulated Lewis into leaving Cleo for good and keeping him to herself. That girl was Charlotte fucking Watsford! We all remember how pure evil she was, trying to prove she was the best of all mermaids and the one true love for Lewis, recklessly using her powers in public. A few instances include nearly boiling Ronnie, the dolphin at the marine park Cleo works at, to death in a fit of panic (adding onto the amount of screeching and shouting which could've been heard by anyone), torturing Nate on Lewis' boat after he flipped him over a boating accident he caused (his fishing line caught Nate's jet ski, causing Lewis to accidentally reel it into a bush, wrecking it in the process (without breaking his lure spring)) and attacking Cleo with a water orb she tried to repel herself away from. Lewis was aware of Charlotte being a mermaid, in fact, he tried to help her with that, but stubborn Charlotte believed just because she had all the powers she didn't need any help. And he had no idea she had been bullying Cleo around that time, only finding out her true colours when he opened the voicemail Cleo had sent before she eloped to Dreyfus Reef; at that point breaking up with her and finally reuniting with Cleo, making their romance fully and perfectly official. Heck, they even worked together to stop Charlotte the next day, when Charlotte slowly lost full control of herself when she had attacked the girls with her form of Aerokinesis, letting them go when Ash walked outside. Her worst was when she became moonstruck by the moon of 50 years and attacked Ash and the mermaids with her powers at Emma's house. Lewis told her when he stepped outside to go to Mako, stating something was calling to her big time, having her swim there where he, and Cleo followed her. Both wanted to push her into the moon pool when the moon passes over, but smart Charlotte knew their plan and was about to take advantage of that, pushing Cleo into the pool herself, calling her unworthy of her powers. She would've been evilly successful, had Emma and Rikki not came to their assistance. Via a fierce battle, Charlotte wanted Cleo to suffer by entangling her with her water cobras, only for Lewis to say control in a phrase he used, giving the girls the knowledge they needed to stop her, creating a thunderbolt to electrocute the morphs before using their Combined Atmo-Telekinesis to lift her over the strongest moonlit bubbling moon pool and drop her in, stripping her of all her mermaid powers and her tail (followed by Rikki's insult "Nice legs!"). And in one more half-hearted attempt to get Lewis back, she stated why she wanted him to love her, only to have little effect, failing to do so. Broken and in despair of her defeat, she was presumed to have left the Gold Coast. That's not what happened.

After Lewis brought Cleo home, they told Don, Emma and Rikki about Charlotte's manipulation towards Lewis and bullying towards Cleo, having made him furious. Furious enough, he told Annette and the school all of what she had done. This resulted in Charlotte's expulsion from South Coast High and a very long grounding, which became even longer because she snuck out on that day the full moon was out. She had been home tutored, therefore she wasn't able to take all the exams she studied for at a proper place of education. Thankfully, she was enrolled in an examination board for her core subjects and her art exam. She got a major in Art and Creative Industry and passes on 4 subjects, Maths, English, Science and History. But she never managed to be like her friends, passing all the school's exams together with them, even though she was able to go to college and see them again. She had placed the blame on 1 person for her failures, loneliness and the loss of her dream come true, Cleo Sertori. She as well as her rival (Cleo), the mermaids (even Emma), Lewis, Zane and Will all went to the same college, the international college near the city, where they studied different subjects. Charlotte, of course, is still studying Art aiming to achieve a Masters Degree but is still fixated on wanting revenge on Cleo. Throughout their freshman year of college, Cleo, nor Lewis and the group didn't notice Charlotte was there, she noticed them 3 weeks into their first steps, and had since been fixating on them. She even noticed Bella and Will was in their group too, which infuriated her more, up to a point where one day she boated back to Mako Island to visit the moon pool and discover if Bella is a mermaid, to find she was correct. There were the other 3 mermaids, all 4 boyfriends as well, including Will, and even Elliot who both know about the mermaids and Mako Island, having made her feel broken and thought they really didn't want her in their world. At the time, she was nearly found when she almost slipped, which would've fished her through the cave entrance. She had tried not to be seen by them through their time at college, even though Emma's main classroom was next to hers. Very oddly, she hasn't been noticed, not once by any of them, proving herself safe. Whenever she was alone in the dining hall, she would sit at the closest table to the gang and watch them menacingly and evilly, listening in on their conversations (usually Emma talking about what she saw on her world travels) and taking notes about what they've said. You see, Charlotte's idea of revenge... is to KILL her. Every moment she's alone she would take the opportunity to spy on Cleo and her friends to make note of what they're doing, finding opportunities to kill Cleo because she believed she 'ruined' her life. Given the fact they spend more time with their families and have part-time jobs, plus the fact she didn't want to get busted, Charlotte couldn't find the perfect opportunity. But one Friday, before 3rd term breaks up, Charlotte would get the opportunity to wreak her horrible vengeance when she sat down for lunch at a table about 10 feet away from the table Cleo and co. were sitting, the closest she has ever sat, she began listening in on what they've planned.

"So, as everyone knows, our parents are going to a nightclub tomorrow and spending the night at Terry's pal's shack."

"Yup, what about it?"

"Well, you're never gonna believe what my parents are allowing me?"

"What, Cleo? Is it something exciting?"

"Here it comes." she then stated something in excitement, something that made Charlotte surprised "They've let me invite you all and Elliot for a sleepover at ours before they leave! Especially you, Lewis." with the parents out of the picture, this was an absolutely perfect opportunity to kill Cleo that she didn't want to waste. After all, she was absolutely free on that day. She began writing those things down on her notepad as she listened in on some more.

"A sleepover, eh? Count me in." the rest of the group liked the idea of coming over for a sleepover; with Zane getting to see Don before he leaves (as both are on very good terms with each other) and Bella and Will getting to see Elliot another time (as they really loved his kind-hearted nature and his talent for singing and defying the truth), especially Lewis when he asked something of Cleo he wouldn't dare ask outside of his group.

"Um, Cleo, as you've invited me over, can I ask something of you as we've been together for a very long time?"

"Actually, Lewis... there's a reason why I absolutely must have you at the sleepover... um, it's a little... no, very... eh... um..."

"Go on, I'm listening..." both felt very awkward trying to understand where they want each other to come from, attracting Charlotte with much more suspense than she ever killed for a conversation she wasn't supposed to in on.

"Yes, we've been together for nearly 4 years..."

"Nearly counting out 1 year approximately for-" Emma nudged Rikki's arm.

"Shush..."

"I've always adored you romantically... ever since you came back to me after breaking up with you know who...?"

"Char-bitch-lotte..." she smirked before Bella nudged her other arm, glaring at her to get a glare back. Hearing that made Charlotte silently scoff and roll her eyes.

"I... um... have been dreaming... about you since you've left for America... non-stop. Uh... how do I put this nicely.... um..."

"Actually, I couldn't stop thinking of you while I was away... I've been having, to this day... er... please... ... if I tell you... you won't destroy me? Or... break up with me?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I believe you might be thinking what I'm thinking."

"Is that so? Well... um... how do we say this without overlapping each other?"

"Why not say what you want at the same time at the count of 3."

"Good idea."

"Thanks, Zane."

"I'm doing the countdown."

"Well then... um... Lewis?"

"At the sleepover..."

"When we go to my room..."

"I'm ready..." Charlotte peered in from the distance between the tables.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

"Do you wanna have sex?" Everyone at the table were surprised to hear that, no better could be said for Charlotte, absolutely shocked, shattered and enraged at what she had just heard. She frantically wrote that on her notepad as she continued to listen in. Emma and Bella felt happy for their friends, not as happy as Rikki, who couldn't stop fidgeting in excitement, toothy smile gritting and fake screeching. Zane got her to calm down by letting her press her face on his chest to scream happily. "Yes, I would love to." the sweethearts hugged and kissed each other, making Rikki even more excited as her mouth was open all the way and angering Charlotte even more (where she stuck the middle finger at them).

"That sounds like a lovely thing to do. After all these years you've spent together, you definitely should take it to a passionate extent. You deserve it."

"Yeah, congrats for plucking up the bravery to say it."

"But did you have to say it here?"

"Relax, cutie. It's not like anyone is listening in on our conversations."

"Oh, that reminds me. When Lewis and I are in my bedroom, make ABSOLUTELY SURE that Kim doesn't even try to disturb us. Don't let her talk to us, don't let her touch my door, don't even let her listen to us."

"Got that. And I'll do the same with Elliot, not that he'll be interested anyway."

"Are you kidding? Elliot will most likely be on my lap, resting on my pacs."

"He's a bucket of love, that boy is. I want to stroke his head and sing with him."

"Besides, we'll get all the fun stuff out. Use the karaoke machine, watch horror films, stuff ourselves shitless with pizza, have a pillow fight, light a campfire in the back garden and-"

"Rikki, this is just going to be a sleepover, not a party."

"That doesn't mean it can't be fun. Anyways, when does it start?"

"6:30. It's the same old house I live in." Cleo giggled as she wrapped her arm around Lewis' back. Charlotte widened her eyes and beamed as she wrote the day and time down. Tomorrow night was set, she will kill Cleo and Lewis. She also wants Lewis dead now because not only did she lose 'her man', her powers and tail from Cleo, but now they're going to make love with each other, the moment Charlotte wanted after Lewis fixed Cleo's stolen locket for her. She was about to leave but Cleo then started stating the plan for the sleepover, having her write down what is said. "Okay, when you guys come, we will say goodbye to my parents, organise where everyone will be sleeping and set our bedding and equipment. Zane, you and Kim will get the pizza, Will, you and Elliot will get the fried chicken and doner, Ash will get the battered fish and alcohol, and you girls, for our sexy time, Rikki, you have until tomorrow night to give Lewis a very dark tan, including his 'anatomy'. We have mum's old tanning bed, try not to burn him."

"Yes, Ma'am. This is so exciting, I get to toast his d-"

"Rikki! Not appropriate."

"Thanks, hot stuff. I want him to look sublime... uh, eh-heh... Emma, you will bathe and pamper me. I want to feel gorgeous before and when I hu-"

"Cleo! Yes, I will pamper you, give you a body massage and apply creams, whatever, but I'm not washing you like a 3-year-old."

"Allow me, Emm. I'm fine with that."

"Okay Bella, thank you. Well then, Emm, you can decorate my room and make it more seductive for us."

"Sure. And by the way, the word you're meant to use is romantic."

"Oh yes. After dinner, we'll have the karaoke machine out, watch films, not horror, get drunk and basically just free time until we decide to go to bed. I just hope you Rikki, and Emma, you both don't get too hammered."

"Oh, we won't." Emma and Rikki both giggle and stare at each other. Charlotte meanwhile continued to write down on her notepad. She wrote down when she needed to be at Cleo's and how she was going to kill her. Apparently, because lots of people are going to be at hers for a sleepover, she would need to use a gun.

"That I don't believe you. You both always get hammered whenever we have an alcohol gathering."

"Well, we should get going. Lectures are about to start." Charlotte then closed her notepad as the gang left. She stood up from her table and beamed happily, knowing tomorrow, she's got it all planned. Staring at Cleo and Lewis walking behind her with an evil grin, she giggled with the same emotion as she thought to herself;

"You both better watch your backs, Cleo and Lewis. I'll be coming for you, for tomorrow night you die, especially you, Cleo." as she walked to her classroom she began thinking some more "I never would imagine Cleo and Lewis would say yes to fucking each other, certainly not in public. This is the straw that breaks the camels back, or rather the mermaids tail. Mmm... where am I gonna get a gun though?"

When college had finished and Charlotte had gone home, she went to her mom's conservatory and got some paper and a pen to take to her bedroom. She went to her desk and started writing the things she's going to need tomorrow. She had written down;

  * Gun
  * Binoculars
  * Phone
  * Water bottle
  * Rope
  * Ladder
  * Back garden key
  * Camera



Not only does she want to kill Cleo and Lewis, but she also wants to see them have sex before she pulls the trigger on them. She was pretty lewd with Lewis since she started dating him, even when they broke up. Right after she readied her handbag, she then proceeded to go around the house to get the equipment she needed, starting with the kitchen after she washed the dishes, along with her blue water bottle as well before filling it up with natural fruit juice and storing it in the fridge. Next, she went to the doors to the garden, grabbed the back door keys and put them in her backpack. Then, when she opened the door to go to the shed, she got out the rope and ladder. She put the ladder at it's highest point, which reached her bedroom window and put it aside for tomorrow. Finally, she went to her room, untangled the 50-foot rope and tied it to her bed frame before throwing the other end out the window. Now all that's left is to get a gun. And it just so happens that she knows where to get one. The attic. Her father was a skilled hunter, always participating in the hunting season. He owned 2 sniper rifles, his ultra trusty new one at his, and the old one at home courtesy of marrying Annette many years ago before Charlotte was born. Charlotte used to go sniping too with her father, a time she had almost enjoyed considering she didn't like using guns. Her father taught her how to use that rifle, she only killed 1 wild bird and vowed to never touch a gun again. Today that vow would be broken as she carefully opened the case and picked up the gun when she entered the attic. She also found 7 packs of bullets, perfect. Very carefully and quietly, she took the gun and a pack of bullets down to her bedroom and hid them under her bed.

"Charlotte, can you come down here please?" Annette was in the living room, getting her bags ready for something, also leaving a bag full of food. Charlotte jumped at her call, did she see the rope dangling out from her window, did she see the ladder out of the shed?

"Uh, coming Mum." She quickly closed the attic door and rushed downstairs to see Annette. She was shaky when she entered the living room. "Uh, yes Mum?"

"Charlotte, darling, I'm going on a business trip all weekend. This is to discuss renovating the restaurant. As you're now old enough to look after yourself, you are going to be trusted to stay all weekend home alone." Charlotte felt happy to hear her mother was going away and trusting her to be home alone all weekend, not only is she going to be treated as an independent woman, but she can now put some stuff on her checklist back away. Her plan of escaping will not be needed anymore as she can now walk out with nothing to get in her way. "Can I trust you for sure you can look after yourself?"

"Yes Mum, I am a good girl. You have no reason to worry."

"No going out late at night, no big messes in my house, no looking at porn or shit or anything and no making expensive purchases behind my back, right? You can have friends over, but only if you guys behave."

"Understood, thanks, Mum." she was about to kiss her on the head and leave but...

"Not so fast. 2 things. This bag of food should last you enough for a weekend. And what were you feeling shaky about?"

"Oh, um... a part of a book I'm reading gave me the chills."

"Oh, okay. Well, my taxi should arrive in 5 minutes. Come here, you." Annette hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek whilst she smiled beautifully, then evilly. They then hear a car horn and looked out the window to see a yellow taxi cab. "Well, then..." she grabbed her bags and stepped outside, waving her daughter goodbye and blowing her a kiss. "Bye-bye, Charlotte. Be good."

"Bye Mum, have a good weekend." she closed the front door, locked it and went around the house and shed to put the rope, ladder and back garden keys back where they belonged. She spent the rest of the day, watching TV and eating dinner. She was looking forward to tomorrow, as she will finally get the chance to enact vengeance, lethal vengeance on Cleo and Lewis, with nothing to stand in her way.

Saturday, 7:00 pm

Tonight was the time, the day Cleo and Lewis die at the hands of Charlotte. She began rounding her stuff up, packing her camera, phone and binoculars in her handbag and putting on her makeup and perfume. She had put on her favourite clothes, a lavender top with a violet mesh and silk cardigan, denim jeans and grey flat-styled trainers, the clothes she wore when she tried to de-mermaid Cleo on that day the 50-year full moon passed Mako. She then pulled the rifle case and the bullets from under her bed and stuffed them into her rucksack, which thankfully had enough room for the case, much less the rifle itself. She then went to her kitchen and took out the $20 Annette also enclosed in the grocery bag yesterday as she planned to get doner and chips on the way to Cleo's. The walk to Cleo's was only 20 minutes away, it was near the takeout and the Juicenet Cafe, it would be reasonable to get some grub on the way. Once she finished getting ready, she left the house, locked the front door and started walking to Cleo's. There was a full moon on that day, which would've moonstruck her if she was still a mermaid, which made her realise, the windows may be covered not that it seemed to stop her. When she made it to the takeout, she put on an innocent sweet face when she entered, hoping no one would suspect her of any danger with the bag on her back.

"Hello, lass. What can I get you?"

"Uh, doner and chips, medium size, with salad but no tomato. And can I have that with chilli sauce and mayo but put them before the lettuce and onion, please."

"Oh, sure. Anything else? Salt and pepper, maybe?"

"No, thank you. How much will that cost?"

"$5.95"

"Here you go." Handing the $20 note, the worker gave Charlotte her change. She sat down at a table and thanked him, who told her to wait until the food is ready. Whilst she waited, she played on her phone and even took a selfie on her camera. But then, she received a shock when she saw the unexpected for her, Elliot and Will walking in the takeout and catching eyes with her.

"Charlotte?"

"Elliot!?"

"Hey, long time no see. How are you?"

"Uh... I'm fine. How are you? And who's he?" She pointed to Will who was ordering the food.

"I'm good. That's Will Benjamin, one of Emma's friends. Well, she's really Cleo and Rikki's new friend's boyfriend. I met them when we came back from our world travels... we met at Cafe Rikki's, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Did you say, Cafe Rikki's?"

"Yeah, it turns out the Juicenet Cafe was replaced. Apparently, Zane, Rikki and Will's sister, Sophie all own the restaurant. Yes, it's now a diner, more than a juice bar. They've also got a fill music kit and a microphone. Bella normally takes the mic, while Nate plays the drums."

"Um, who's Bella?"

"My one and only." Will joined them as he had just paid for their order. "Who's this you're talking to, El. I noticed you recognised her."

"Will, this is Charlotte Watsford." Hearing her name made Will's smile disappear and his eyes more serious. He remembered Cleo, Lewis and Rikki telling him about Charlotte and how evil she was to them and Emma. He thought about how Elliot didn't notice her evil towards them and then looked at him which made Elliot confused "What?"

"Elliot, I don't think you should be speaking to her."

"Why?"

"What, I've not done anything wrong to him."

"Yeah, but I don't think Emma will be too pleased to find you've been speaking to him."

"But... what has Emma told you about me?"

"Elliot, go outside, I'll talk to her." he looked at Elliot with sterner eyes, making him comply and leave the takeout. Will then turned to Charlotte looking as stern as he is. "Now then, Charlotte. I've heard about you from Emma, Rikki and Cleo. They've told me how evil you were to them and how you practically 'stole' Lewis from Cleo. All I can say to you is that I'm disappointed in you. What's with the big rucksack?"

"Oh, um... this? It's for a sleepover at a friend's house."

"I see. Well, I'm not gonna say anything to the girls or Lewis, but I hope you've not been stalking them since you lost what you've been given back 'there'."

"I'm not, nor will I ever."

"Doner and chips, salad, chilli/mayo!" Charlotte then sheepishly left the table, grabbed her food and walked out saying and waving goodbye to Elliot, who let himself back in. She figured it would be a bad idea to go straight to Cleo's after getting her takeout judging now Will and Elliot have seen her, Zane, Kim or Ash might identify her when they get back from getting their bits. So she decided to go to where the Juicenet Cafe is to see 'Cafe Rikki's' for herself. And there it was, the vibrant red themed building with Rikki's name in neon, though it looked similar on the outside, when she walked inside it was totally different. There were wall sofas, a different counter and a music stage. And new faces were working there, one that really got her eye was Sophie, behind the counter serving drinks. She slowly went towards her and readied her money.

"Hello, welcome to Rikki's. What can I get you?"

"I... um... what drinks do you do?" Sophie handed Charlotte a menu for her to examine. She orders an 'Evil Sweetheart', a dark red coloured strawberry and dark mango slushie, to go. She paid $3.95 and received it almost instantly.

"Thank you, miss. Have a good day." Charlotte then proceeded to find a table to sit and eat her takeout and drink her evil slushie, which fits her description to the mermaids, Lewis and their group.

Meanwhile back at the takeout, Will and Elliot left with bags of food, on the way back to Cleo's. Elliot opened the conversation they were having when Charlotte left.

"So, Charlotte hasn't been nice to Cleo and have been hogging Lewis to herself? I wonder why she didn't tell me?"

"That I don't know. Y'know you're too curious for your own good, right?"

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Finding out your sister, Cleo, Rikki and Bella are all mermaids, maybe?"

"Oh come on, you found out Bella was a mermaid when you chased her. Lewis was the first person to know, when Cleo was thrown into Miriam's pool by Zane, Nate and his goons. Zane, by the way, as well as his father and Dr Denman, know about them. Then Emma showed Ash. What makes me different? I'm a merman myself, with every single power, including Bella's power, invisibility, combined Atmokinesis, Telekinesis, and even the manipulation of how fast water moves, like Osmosis, I obtained that power when I went in the moon pool in Saudi Arabia under the full moon. I can even withstand the effects of the full moon. I'm pretty much the strongest merperson in the group and I use my powers sensibly and responsibly."

"Okay, I don't blame your honesty, your deft way of bringing up facts and truths. I respect you, man."

"Thanks, Will. And after all, Gracie was her grandmother and she was a mermaid at the time, along with Louise and Julia."

"And she gave them up before she gave birth to Annette and she doesn't know her mother was a mermaid. Didn't she?"

"I really don't know, this is twisting my mind."

"Which is why they didn't want to tell you. You do like to think very thoroughly about things, don't you."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanna get to Cleo's and eat before I hook my Wii to the TV. I'm playing Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn."

"Fire Emblem? Sounds fun to me. I heard it's very complicated."

"Yeah, but once you know the fundamentals of the game, you'll never want to stop playing it. I'm onto the part where we fight Dheginsea. I hear he's going to be tough and will require Ena and Kurthnaga."

Before they knew it, both lads were at Cleo's front door. Will had placed the bags of food onto the doorstep and kneeled to Elliot.

"Now, El, if you want to tell Emma and the gang you saw Charlotte, that's fine. But know that she is an awful person to your sister and Cleo, and you should refrain from forming contact with her."

"Yes, I understand. Now it's clear why Lewis wasn't too good with women. Especially me trying to reason with Kim, sponging money off me. But of course, that's not the reason why I'm gay."

"Whoever would imagine we see 'THE' Charlotte-"

"Charlotte?" Emma was right behind then when she opened the door "What are you talking about? And what took you so long, we've been waiting."

"When we got to the takeout, we saw Charlotte Watsford. I had a conversation with her before I introduced her to Will." Emma's eyes widened upon hearing Charlotte's full name. Who could ever imagine she would be seen again, and by Elliot again and Will for the first time."

"I kinda sorta sent him out so I could have a-"

"In, you two. Bring the food!" they took the food in and closed the door quickly. Zane grabbed the bags off Will and Elliot while Will slipped his flip-flops off and Elliot shoved his $100 Quiksilver Ice themed trainers off. Rikki and Lewis emerged from downstairs too. Lewis' tan was darker than Cleo's sun-kissed skin, making Elliot's eyes baffled. He wore a fitting grey t-shirt and black shorts. He, like Ash, Will, and the mermaids, walked around barefoot. Kim and Ash were in the living room with the plates, cutlery, glasses, trays and drinks.

"What's going on, Emma? You looked a little serious when Elliot and Will came back."

"Where's Cleo?" right at her call, Bella and Cleo arrived downstairs, crept behind Emma and gave her a shock "Oh, Cleo, Bella. Don't startle me like that, this is not funny."

"Sorry, Emm. Our bad." Cleo came dressed all dolled up for Lewis, in red lingerie with no underwear. Her nails were painted gloss red as well.

"Hey Emma, are you okay? You seem a little nervous."

"Just sit down. Elliot has something to say that shocked me and will definitely do the same to you, especially you two, Cleo and Lewis." everyone sat down in the living room where Zane, Emma, Rikki and Ash portioned the chips, fried chicken and doner. Elliot went to get his fleece and cover his lap with it. He sat next to Will on the mini sofa. When everyone started picking their slices of pizza... "So... um... Elliot, what did you say to her?"

"Well, I saw her at the-"

"Whoa, wait. Her? Did he meet a girl?"

"Um... he and Will mentioned Charlotte."

"We met Charlotte Watsford at the takeout." Everyone gasped at what they've heard, none more shocked than Rikki, Cleo and Lewis. "The Charlotte Watsford who mentally tortured you, Cleo." none could really fathom the ex-mermaid that almost exposed their secret of the mermaids is back.

"I... I don't believe it..."

"What the fuck!? SHE!? She's back!?"

"I don't believe it neither. What did you say to her exactly?"

"Well... when we walked in the building, I saw her at a table with a big rucksack, possibly waiting for her food when I recognised her face. I said 'Hello' and introduced her to Will. I mentioned the Juicenet Cafe's transformation to Cafe Rikki's to her when I told her about our return from our world travels which I have not mentioned at all. I have also told her about Bella, being lead singer there, but I've not told her she's a mermaid. Will told her he is in love with her before I face to face introduced him to her. That was when he asked me to go outside. And I waited until she left. I have not, under the oath of our family, Em, NOT told her we're having a sleepover here."

"I told her how disappointed I was in her for what she had done to you 3. When I asked what was with the rucksack, she said it was for a sleepover at a friend's house. I asked her if she's still on your tails, she stated she has not and will never."

"Yeah? Well, Will, I don't think it was necessary to send Elliot outside in the dark. You could've rung one of the girls or sent him to Rikki's."

"Especially if it's behind a ditch where he could've been mugged."

"Ahem, I'm right HERE. And I was fine, I sat outside the takeout, listening in. I deserved to know the truth anyway."

"Yeah, what about me?"

"Kimmy, it's about time I told you. When Charlotte arrived in town, she tried to steal Lewis away from me. Surely you must have noticed when you and Elliot tried dating."

"Nope, I did not. But I did feel, in fact, still do feel guilty about coming into your room and letting Charlotte take that film. Was she the one who made you run away?"

"If you can put it that way, yeah. She stole my locket."

"And then lied to me about how she got it. She said Cleo gave it to her."

"She's a bitch!"

"And a big one at that."

"Anyway, I told Elliot the truth about Charlotte on the way back. You're not mad, Emma?"

"No, I'm not. Elliot, you're right. You deserve to know the truth about our friends. You too, Kim."

"Thanks."

"You have my gratitude, Emm. I'm glad I'm with you all. Let's eat." they then started devouring the pizza. Meanwhile, back at Cafe Rikki's, outside the pier, Charlotte had finished her food and went to find a bin for the trash. Once she found one and disposed of the trash, she finally started walking to the Sertori's house. At long last, she was going to get her revenge. 5 minutes later, she arrived and she realised she was too early to enact her revenge. She didn't want to be seen by anyone in the house, especially Cleo or Lewis. Within this, she climbed over the door to the back garden where she saw it as it was when she visited before. She noticed the key still through the shed's keyhole. She remembered where Cleo's bedroom window was and attempted to climb the straw hut to no avail to success. So she went to unlock the shed, fortunate the key was still in the garden, and quietly and carefully got out the ladder to pop it open and climb it to get a proper look through Cleo's bedroom window. It was well decorated, probably Emma-style decorated, with love-red candlelights around the room, rose petals on the neatly made bed, a pill for Cleo and some powerful looking lube. Seeing this made Charlotte see red. With the fact that it's gonna be a while before Cleo and Lewis come upstairs, she decided to come down and close the ladder until it was time to come back up. Meanwhile, once everyone had eaten, Rikki went to get the karaoke machine from Cleo's room while Elliot, Ash, Bella, Will and Emma cleared up the mess before Elliot went to get his Wii and cables. He also had put on his pyjamas and blue slippers, with a golden pom-pom on each foot, like Tinker Bell. While Rikki started setting up the karaoke machine and microphones, Emma opened up the bottles of alcohol and prepared the shots. Charlotte meanwhile, pulled a pack of cigarettes from her handbag and proceeded to smoke until Cleo and Lewis go to their bedroom. Emma did rainbow shots while Rikki sang the first song 'Bootylicious'. Everyone knew Rikki, Cleo, Zane, Kim and Ash were awful singers, so they let them sing first. And they've also let Bella and Elliot sing last as both of them were awesome singers compared to everyone else with Bella being the lead singer while Elliot is a Kelly Clarkson fan.

Cleo sang 'Dancing on my Own', Kim sang 'California Gurls', Zane sang 'The A Team', Ash didn't sing at all, Lewis sang 'Riding Solo', Bella sang 'Daddy's Home' and Elliot sang 'I Hate Myself For Losing You', all while Emma, Rikki, Ash and Kim got drunk. The singing continued for about an hour when they decided to put a movie on. As it was Kim's turn to choose, she went through Don's massive collection of DVDs and pulled whatever she touched. She had 'chosen' 'The Town'.

"I heard there was a bank robbery scene, y'know, what an actual bank robbery looks like."

"But why would you want to see a movie that has a bank robbery in it? It makes no sense."

"Because all the other kinds of movies we see, family, comedy, adventures, they're all cheesy and overrated. Let's watch something out of the box. Besides not everyone has to watch it."

"But just know that Elliot has to plug his Wii in so some of us, minus myself and Lewis can understand what game he is playing. And we don't want to go to sleep too late."

"And I've brought Mario Party 8 and my 3 remotes."

"Wait, you brought Mario Party?"

"8. I was going to bring 4 too, but I only have 1 Gamecube Controller which is at home."

"Y'know what, fuck the movie."

"Kim, language."

"Shall we play Mario Party instead?"

"Yeah! I want to kick the masters' ass!"

"Me too. I don't wanna watch some shit!"

"Rikki!"

"Yeah, I'm a team leader."

"No! I am! You're in my team."

"Sure, better than some boring old film. Besides Cleo, I feel like playing, we always watch movies."

"Let's do it. I'm on El's team."

"Me too."

"Well I thought we would play this tomorrow morning... but, sure. Let's do it. And yes, Will, Bella, you both can be on my team. This time I want the most members on my team."

"I'm a team leader. Who's with me?"

"Whoever Lewis is picking, I'm in too."

"Ash, you on my team, you do exactly as I say!"

"Okay, so that leaves Cleo and Lewis..."

"Ugggggggggggggh! If we lose anything it will be your fault, Kim."

"Cleo."

"Okay. So, it's the Sertori-McCartneys vs Emma and Ash vs Zane and Rikki vs Elliot, Will and Bella. Well then, Elliot, set your Wii up. And don't take all night." Elliot nodded and proceeded to set up his Wii. He also went to get both game cases midway through setting up. Taking his time, he also asked someone to put the karaoke machine away. Ash and Kim got off the sofa and took it back to the storage closet."

"Elliot, could you be doing this any slower?"

"Emma."

"There we go, the Wii is on." With his silver-blue Wii Remote Plus in hand, he entered the menu and went to calibrate the other controllers, including Kim's pink Wii Remote before inserting 'Mario Party 8' after taking out and putting away 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'. "I guess the fight with Dheginsea can wait later," he added while he passed the remotes to Kim, Emma and Rikki.

"Thanks, bae. BTW, what kind of name is Dig-in-seah? How do you spell it anyway?"

"D-H-E-G-I-N-S-E-A. It's a name for a dragon."

The game lasted for 2 hours, raising their spirits with Elliot, Will, Bella dominating the board map (King Boo's Haunted Hideaway), Zane and Elliot constantly winning minigames (Even though Emma and Ash won 2 and Kim's team won 4), Emma and Rikki drinking until they pass out, and loads of laughter and hugs, especially between Elliot, Will and Bella. All the while, deteriorating Charlotte's patience as she waited and waited for the moment. It was nearly midnight when they've finished, with Elliot's team taking victory with Zane and a hammered Rikki placing 2nd, a very hammered Emma and Ash coming 3rd, sadly leaving Kim's team in the last place. Ash and Zane had carried them onto their camp beds and tucked them in, while Elliot snugged himself and Will warm in his blue woolly blanket on the small sofa nearest to the TV they've sat and somehow fell asleep 5 minutes after collecting his Carnival Cards and switching off the Wii. Bella then went to Cleo's room to light the candlelights for the lovebirds, catching Charlotte's direction of focus and making her smile evilly, before she went back downstairs to tuck herself in next to Will and Elliot whom she kissed on the cheek goodnight, the same with Emma, Rikki and Cleo. Ash went to sleep on the big sofa, while Zane went to Don and Sam's room. And Kim went to her room and called it a night as well.

"Goodnight, everyone. I love you. May everyone sleep well and have pleasant dreams, hee hee. ;)"

"Thank you, darling."

"You too, El. Night-night, love you."

"You're... dah... best bubbahh ien... da... woaoaoaourrhld..."

"Iyyym... gun dreeeem... ahbowt... Cleeeeeohr eeend Looooeeeez... hehvin..."

"Emma and Rikki, shush!"

"Noooooooo!"

"I knew this was going to happen..." She sighed as she held Lewis' shoulder, whispering "Shall we, Lew... I'm ready... to..."

"Cleeeohr... yuh downwnt neyayayhd to... feeeeeeuullh awololololokwurururd abhout tehehelingngg Looooeeeys..." Rikki then let out a very loud and big burp that woke Ash, Bella, Elliot and Will up, disgusted. She laughed and clapped with her eyes closed and head on the pillow.

"Rikki, seriously!"

"Aw, Rikki, what the fuck!?"

"Yaaaaay!? Shawawawthinong... paeahrteeee!"

"You've just woken us up, and it hasn't been 10 minutes. Emma, don't start too! You girls..." As Ash was scolding at the drunken pair, amidst an annoyed Elliot, Will and Bella, Cleo finds herself scooped up by Lewis.

"Just ignore them." Smiles caressed each other as Lewis carried Cleo to her bedroom, where it smelled nice due to the scented candlelights Bella lit earlier. When Lewis put her down and closed the door, he laid on her bed while Cleo opened the curtains, enabling Charlotte to see exactly what they're doing even amidst the full moon's light. Meanwhile, for Charlotte, it's the big moment she has been waiting for so long, especially on the big day where she had to wait until nearly midnight to execute the two sexies. She slowly and quietly opened the ladder again and placed it by the hut. Then she opened her case she took out of her rucksack and prepared her rifle. She checked for any blockages in the functions and loaded the ammo compartment with 7 bullets.

"Aw, Lewis... isn't this peaceful and romantic? Just us two and the full moon? Everything is coming together in perfect harmony."

"Yeah. It feels so sexy. But, do you really want your curtains open? You don't mind people seeing us?"

"Is there anyone that can actually see us through our window?" Lewis looked through the window and smiled.

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly! No one, nothing in sight but the full moon around us. Besides, I don't care if anyone hears us, all I ever want on this day is you. I can feel my sublime passion rushing through my body already."

"Oh, Cleo, I like your charisma." Then he let Cleo on his lap and they kissed passionately, while Charlotte switched on her camera and stuck it on top of her rifle. Lewis and Cleo continued kissing as the noise coming from downstairs suddenly vanished. Eventually, Ash got Emma and Rikki to sleep. When they have broken the kiss, Cleo went to open her window, luckily not noticing the end of the ladder leaning by the hut below her balcony.

"There, much more like it."

"Ooh, let the world know about it, eh? Count me in."

"Yes..." she thought as she grew silently excited. Her targets, NO obstacles, NO protection, nothing. Perfect to execute much cleaner snipes, meaning more brutal and bloody kills. Cleo went back on her bed to resume kissing Lewis. They danced their tongues and caressed their skin as Lewis covered her lips with his kiss, deepening it in the process. Cleo melted at the sensation and pulled Lewis in some more for more sexy kisses. They've broken every now and then to catch air before Cleo whipped off his shirt, making him chuckle lewdly as they resumed kissing. Charlotte then started to slowly climb the ladder without making a noise and accidentally pulling the trigger. She managed to get on top of the hut and crawl beneath the edge in front of Cleo's balcony where she saw Cleo and Lewis kissing, giving her the right moment to start recording. Her heart started beating very heavily, worried they're going to notice the top of the camera and foil her plan of executing them. When Cleo and Lewis broke the kiss, Cleo asked something of Lewis that started the sexual arousement.

"You don't mind if I suck on your body parts?"

"Like what?"

"Like, play with your feet, kiss your neck... and stroke your cock."

"Cleo, do whatever you want with me... as long as I can suck your titties and your pussy before I fuck you."

"You can use me how you like. Because I love you. I can't wait to ride you." With that, she moved her head to Lewis' sexy buttery size 9 feet and started sucking on his arches as he wiggled his toes slowly. "I've always wondered how your feet look so good. You chose the right flip-flop for them, White sole and thong, rubber, Jack and Jones... uh, so sexy."

"Uhhh... you're turning me on. Your talk, how you suck on my arches, you actually describing what my flip-flop looks like. It was hard choosing them actually, as Emma and Will wear the same colour too." Cleo moved onto his toes.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Emma wears Ha-iva-nas while Will wears Calvin Klein."

"Uh... it's pronounced Ha-vai-an-as."

"Mmm... whatever, your toes taste and feel delicious... that pizza and shit weren’t enough for me." She continued sucking before she finished with the heels "Them soles must love your heels..." she imitated the sounds of flip-flops with her tongue, making him smile and chuckle with his mouth closed and boring Charlotte, still recording. When Cleo had a mouthful of his buttery feet, she moved onto his neck, gently caressing and sucking to make him purr and moan. "Your neck, it tastes as good as your buttery soles. I can't believe your tan either, Rikki must have done a very good job. You're darker than I am, I hope your cock is the same too."

"Thank you, babe. Don't forget to take your pill, I've been tested HIV negative."

"So have I. Mmm... uh..."

"Aw, yeah, this is the life." Cleo then stopped kissing and went to pull his shorts off, which he allowed. His erection was growing slowly, clearly visible inside his boxers. Seeing that hade made Cleo squirm happily as she lay back and show her big pussy.

"What are you waiting for, Lew? Suck my pussy and suck it good." Lewis did as he was told and used his tongue to look for her clit, finding it in 5 seconds and caressing it hungrily, making Cleo moan and squirm. Their toes curled at the sensation of the moment and their endorphins were rushing as well. Cleo continued moaning as she removed her lingerie, revealing her fully naked body, her skin sun-kissed and pampered thanks to years of tanning and self-care and exposing her large dark breasts. Watching her do that made Lewis widen his eyes in surprise and had him remove his boxers, giving his dick the freedom it craved for. His dick was as Cleo hoped, so tanned it was the darkest, lushest, caramel brown pigmentation ever thought of. "Oh my fucking god, that is the best dick I've ever seen, I'll have to personally thank Rikki tomorrow morning when she recovers from her hangover."

"Well, anything for the best girlfriend in the deep blue ocean. I just hope you don't transform."

"Oh no, I shouldn't. Bodily fluids and saliva don't transform us into mermaids. Bella found that out when she was 12. I wonder what's the story there?" Both of them giggled as Lewis stopped sucking on her pussy to allow her to suck and stroke his dick. When Cleo put her mouth in Lewis' erect penis, she precame and moaned with a dick in her mouth, mounting a long moan off his lips. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Cleo's lips play with his erected cock, spilling precum on his bellend and in Cleo's tongue, which she swallowed to satisfaction. "Mmm, you taste so delicious." she then kneeled up in front of Lewis and exposed her large titties to him, wanting him to suck on those too. Lewis let out a grin and went to suck hungrily on them, a good hungry suck like a hungry newborn at its feed. He moaned under his full mouth as Cleo closed her eyes, moaning and whimpering sexually. "Yeah, more. More." he kept sucking on them for 2 minutes while Charlotte enjoyed watching their foreplay as each moment is being captured, still with the rifle in her hands. Breaking off the sucking, Lewis then started stroking his dick extremely slowly and gently.

"Hey, Cleo. why don't you take the pill now... I'm ready."

"Oh boy... here it comes..." Charlotte silently giggled with a childish grin as she watched Cleo swallow the pill with a glass of water with a straw Emma left on the table. Then she saw Lewis smothering his dick with the lubricant that was left as well. It smelled like mangos and strawberries, the fruits that were inside Charlotte's smoothie she had at Cafe Rikki's earlier.

"Is it okay if I wear my lingerie? I feel a bit cold."

"That's another reason why I asked if opening the window was a good idea. But yeah, you do whatever you want, it is your body."

"Thank you, babe, I can't wait to fuck you. It's been so long. I'm gonna love fucking deep on you. I want your cum inside me and all over me and you."

"Heh, might not have enough to cover all that, lest if you can produce more for me."

"Actually, that, I believe I can. I can make more water and paint, I can certainly try with your sperm. I'm sure it'll work. Do you too want that?"

"Definitely, I haven't felt this good in a long time. Let's do it. Want some lube?" He handed Cleo the bottle of lube, she squirted some on her hand and rubbed it all over her already wet vagina. Then she slipped on her lingerie and laid Lewis flat on his back, grabbing onto his shoulders and looking at his cock which ended up underneath her. Lewis held her love handles as he guided his dick to her lubricated pussy. And the next thing they and a not yet discovered Charlotte know, his dick slides inside like his toes through his flip-flops. Cleo moaned as she felt his 6-inch cock envelop her pussy as if it was not the first time, giggling as she felt the wonderful sensation rushing through to her nerves. Lewis started rocking her very slowly and moaning with Cleo. Feeling the sensation as well, he curled his toes and closed his eyes for a moment to release those sexual hormones from his testies. Cleo arched her back as her toes squirmed too, while Charlotte kept recording, enjoying every single bit of their sexy time. The next thing see sees is the rhythm going faster as Lewis held Cleo tighter and started bouncing on the bed, giving Cleo the ride of her life, making her moan louder as she felt more of the pleasure he gave her. Both closed their eyes in ecstasy as Lewis kept bouncing inside her, feeling his cock slide in and out and clapping his balls to her ass, very loudly. Loud enough for Kim to hear from her bedroom and open her curiously to peek through the door's keyhole. Lewis felt his dick harden more in Cleo's pussy, tugging the wet walls and smacking her ass, just before he groped a butt cheek with one of his hands and jiggled it around. This made Cleo moan more before she moved her pussy up and down, turning Lewis on big time as he kept bouncing but more gently. She leaned in towards Lewis' face to kiss him, which he allowed her to kiss his neck before they closed their eyes, locked lips and danced tongues as he kept bouncing, to a surprise without feeling tired. Charlotte had smiled at the sight of that, but after 2 minutes she got a bit tired of watching them 2 continuously kissing. They also sped up the pace of their rhythm, moaned inside their kisses and they warmed up quite fast as well. When they broke the kiss, Cleo whipped her lingerie off, once again exposing her massive dark nippled breasts to a hungry Lewis who wasted no time sucking on her breasts, quickly and lewdly, making Cleo moan and moan before she felt her pussy reach her orgasm.

"Lewis ungh.... I'm gonna spew."

"Mmm... That's... uh, gorgeous, do it on my dick... there's a good girl."

"My thoughts... nnnngh! Exactly." She moaned louder as she came on his dick, still riding and pounding her. Lewis then reached for the outside of her pussy and tasted her juices from his fingers.

"Fuck yeah, you taste so sublime." Lewis continued to ride Cleo in her wet ass pussy, only this time to fuck her much faster and stronger as he was about to hit his climax soon. He and Cleo moaned harder and louder as they continued to fuck, shaking the living room where everyone could hear them (not that they seemed to give a fuck), including still drunken Emma and Rikki who started to fidget and wake up. They started clapping which made Ash annoyed and told them to go to sleep. Charlotte continued to watch, hoping eventually Lewis will cum soon. The rough humping continued for 3 minutes approximately until... "Cleo... ungh, ungh! I'm gonna come..."

"Do it... in me first."

"Oh, fuck me... nngh..." And then, at last, Lewis let out a huge whining moan and cummed inside Cleo's pussy, seeing stars all around the ceiling. He kept bouncing her while Cleo moved her pussy up and down to ejaculate as much of the whitest cum she had ever seen in a man out of his wet, dark, and creamy dick. His cum came out dry and so white, it glowed in the darkroom (due to the candlelights dimming) and it swam inside Cleo's vagina with some liquid dripping out. When he opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Cleo still inside him but not humping where she tasted his cum and purred with her head on his chest. They looked at each other and saw stars in each other's eyes. Meanwhile, Charlotte readied her gun and eyed through the optics before placing her finger on the trigger.

"Oh, Lewis, that... was... the best...! How are you so good at sliding body parts into things?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just like to slide into things. I'm glad you enjoyed this with me. I should also say your body looked so sublime and spunky."

"Oh, Lewis, I love you. I can't wait to do it again. You're just so good and humping and kissing."

"Oh... come here, Sertori. I love you, baby." Cleo wrapped her arms around Lewis' neck and whispered.

"Lewis..." And then she gave him a hot kiss in the lips, in which he kissed back and sunk deep into it. This was the perfect chance for Charlotte to finally execute her perfect revenge while they are vulnerable, she stood up and took aim. First, she aimed at Cleo and targeted her heart area. She silently whispered,

"Motherfuckers, it's time for both of you to die. Say 'Goodnight'. and pulled the trigger, BANG!

The bullet went through Cleo's heart and out of her side, rendering her paralysed and breathless and giving Lewis the shock of his life. The gunshot bang had startled Kim and Elliot (who had just come back from using the bathroom toilet) upstairs and woke everyone else up. Lewis, who had Cleo out of his dick, got off his bed to see where the gunshot came from only to find the gun pointed at the top of his head. He raised his arms, begging for mercy when he took a good look at the gunman... or rather woman, he noticed Charlotte was standing in front of him for less than five seconds. Briefly stating her name out loud came out of his lips when she opened fire to the temple and killed him instantly. Kim and Elliot were looking through the keyhole when they've heard the first gunshot. They looked extremely scared and worried before Zane came out of Don's bedroom. Charlotte then went to an unconscious Cleo and gave her an evil glare, with her still recording camera still in hand.

"Well, Cleo... I've finally got my revenge. After all, if I can't have Lewis and be a mermaid, no one can." Then she pulled her lighter from her pocket and lit it on Cleo's left love handle, making her whimper in pain before Charlotte set her bed on fire and jumped from the balcony. At the time, Kim was crying on Zane's chest while Elliot listened in, waiting for the right moment to go in and check on Cleo and Lewis. She climbed back down, grabbed her rifle case and ran to a nearby neighbour's back garden passageway. There she put her rifle back in the case, finished the recording on her camera and turned it off, shoved everything in the rucksack, secured her handbag and started running back home. Meanwhile, Ash walked upstairs while everyone else woke up again but this time confused as to what the sound was.

"What the hell was that noise?"

"I think it was gunfire..." Kim, Elliot, Ash and Zane then took notice of the burning smell.

"And what's that burning smell?" Without a second to hesitate, Elliot flung open the door and rushed inside to see the burnt bed and bleeding bodies. He screamed as he kneeled down to feel their pulses, briefly avoiding the fire, to find Cleo was still alive while Lewis was killed instantly. Kim cried her eyes out to see her sister slowly dying as she used her dressing gown to cover the wound she found while Zane and Ash fell back shocked "Oh my fucking god! Guys, wake up!!!! Cleo and Lewis have been shot!" panic, shock and heartbreak suddenly surrounded the entire house. When Emma, not so drunk, saw the fire she put it out with her power while Rikki, who was still drunk, went outside the front to possibly try and catch the culprit with her eyes. Bella called 000 while everyone else tried to save Cleo. Cleo mustered all her strength to open her eyes and say these heartful words to Kim.

"Cleo!"

"I love you, Kim. Tell... Mom, Dad, and Sam... I..." she coughed up blood as she finally succumbed to her fatal wounds, speaking the rest of her last sentence "love them." in about 10 seconds, when Rikki came back up, in Kim, Elliot, and Emma's arms, she was dead. Her skin had paled and her fingers fell to the floor, slum flat. Everyone lamented Cleo as they've let go of her wound, all but Kim, who was the most heartbroken of all, and backed away. Elliot felt her non-functional pulse and left the room, running to the lavatory in tears as well. It was unbelievable for the mermaids, Kim, and the guys in their core group that 2 of their friends, a young couple, one of them a mermaid have been stolen from this world. And it was all Charlotte's fault. Charlotte had made it back home about 15 minutes later and went straight to putting the rifle back in the attic exactly at the place it has been with the bullets. And then she went to her room and called it a night.

It was all over. She finally had done it. Charlotte Watsford, the girl who became the 'Super Mermaid' only to lose it all completely and permanently, has just got her revenge and killed her ex-boyfriend and the one girl who stood in the way of her destiny, the girl who she blamed for her misfortune in education. After nearly 2 years, she had finally got what she wanted and no-one suspected anything. Boy, she thought she would get away with this forever... maybe... or maybe not.

** 100 Kudos for aftermath **

** Thanks for reading. This piece of fanfiction has not made and will NEVER make any profit. All rights are reserved to 'Jonathon M. Smiff Productions' and 'Screen Australia'. **


End file.
